Perfect Mistake
by EZ11
Summary: COMPLETE.At the age of 17 Chuck Bass finds himself caught in the ring of fire on Septemer 11th, when the World Trade Center collapsed.How will his family and friends cope and will he survive? Post 2.08 Read and Review! C/B C/Bart
1. Right Place At The Wrong Time

A/N: Okay I was just completing a project about the events on 9/11 and it gave me this plot idea. So this story will take place during the events of the twin towers collapse. Set after the events of Pret-A-Poor J. Bart Bass is still alive and a main character in this story. Here we go…

Rating: **T** for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters.

* * *

Chuck Bass woke up the morning of September 11th to see a call girl asleep next to him. He removed the covers from his body and took a shower to rinse off the smell of her. She wasn't someone who you cuddle with and wake up with in your arms after a night of passion. She was just someone to be used once and thrown away, to fill an empty gap in his heart- a gap that has never been filled until a certain brunette came into his life.

Yes that girl would be a beautiful brunette named Blair Waldorf. His best friend's ex-girlfriend. He wished he could wake up with her in his arms every morning but, they could never be like that. They're Blair and Chuck. He was still hurt from last night's events even though he was the one to say "in the future." He knew it was the right thing to do to wait. So after he went to a bar and drowned his sorrows in alcohol and picked up a random girl he has never talked to in his life. That was supposed to make him feel better, but it didn't. It never does.

Chuck checked the time on that Tuesday morning to see it was 8:00A.M. He figured he should go to school but first off Chuck wanted to visit his father. He usually was always on business trips but last night he came home and Chuck didn't want to waste this opportunity. Chuck felt that his father never loved him. In fact Chuck never heard those three words come out of his thin pursed lips. The fact that every time he wanted to spend time with him, he happened to be "busy."

Chuck walked out of the bathroom dressed and groomed to see the call girl awake on his bed.

"Where were we?" Her raspy voice echoed off the walls. Chuck didn't even know her name.

Chuck opened his wallet and tossed her a couple Benjamin's and said," You know where to let yourself out."

The girl picked up her clothes and snatched the bills on the bed without even a goodbye. Chuck liked it better that way. He stood there for a moment taking the silence in. No matter how much he pretended those girls were Blair, it was never the same.

He dismissed the thought and left suite 1812 feeling lonely. He usually always felt this way not having many people to talk too. Chuck took the elevator down to the main floor and walked across the foyer of the hotel. Chuck found that he was at his destination and knocked on the door.

"Come in," his fathers commanding voice boomed.

Chuck opened the door to find his father face down in mountains of paperwork. "Father how was the trip to Miami?" Chuck greeted.

Big Bart Bass looked up, his features sunken and a hard expression on his face, "Charles, what are you still doing here? You should be at school right now."

Chuck swallowed hard. That was usually their greeting to each other. Chuck would ask how his father's trip went and his father would find something to criticize him on. "I-I thought I would stop by and say hello before school."

"Really, is that so? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. What's so bad about your son wanting to talk to you?"

"Charles I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. What you would like to say will have to wait. Where is Tom?" Bart asked his secretary.

"He said he cannot make it. Bad traffic," Bart's secretary replied.

"Of course. Charles, why don't you make yourself useful and deliver this package for me, since school does not have any importance to you."

Chuck wanted to protest but his father had that look in his eye that said "do it" he also didn't want to let his father down," Sure, where would you like for me to deliver it to?"

"The World Trade Centre, the south tower. Just go to the receptionist's desk and she will take it. Tell her it is for the 105th floor office number 5. Got it?"

"Yes father," was all Chuck could muster.

Bart checked his watch," Good you have twenty minutes so get a move on."

Chuck nodded and with that, Chuck exited the Palace and quickly told his driver the directions and was off.

Chuck knew Manhattan like the back of his hand to know that without any traffic the building was only maybe 10 minutes away.

Five minutes have passed and it seemed like they haven't moved at all.

"What's taking so long?" Chuck asked his driver.

" I'm sorry Mr. Bass but the there is very heavy traffic everywhere!"

"My dad said for this package to be at the World Trade Center by 9:00 sharp."

"I understand that Mr. Bass but-"

"There are no buts if you want to keep your job then you'll have me there by 9:00!" Chuck exclaimed. Honestly some people just don't understand.

Chuck checked his watch, 8:56 A.M. He looked out the window to see they were almost there. Chuck looked away and did a double take. There was debris everywhere. You'd think they would keep the streets clean. This was supposed to be one of the nicer parts of New York.

* * *

Blair Waldorf sat in class thinking of the events of last night. Her heart ached just thinking back to what happened. She was up all night thinking and probably looked terrible. To top it all off the Basshole didn't even show up to school today. He probably was off somewhere in Europe partying and thinking of how stupid she was to believe that he wanted to do it right.

She hadn't had a chance to tell Serena yet but she would be useless like always. She looked over at her best friend who was secretly texting with a smile plastered on her face. Since that Artsy- Fartsy guy came into her life that's all she ever talks about. It's so annoying because all she ever talks about is herself! Blair shifted her focus on the lesson when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

_**Are you okay?**_

_**-S**_

Of course now she realizes something is wrong, but Blair would never admit to that.

_**I'm fine**_

_**-xoxo B**_

A couple minutes later her best friend responded.

_**Are you sure?**_

_**-S**_

_**Positive now I think you should stop secretly texting your boyfriend and pay attention to the lesson.**_

_**XOXO B**_

_**He is not my boyfriend!**_

_**-S**_

Blair rolled her eyes.

_**Please he's all you ever talk about**_

_**XOXO B**_

"Ms. Waldorf what do you think?"

Blair's head flew up," I agree," she covered.

"With what?"

"That the holocaust was very terrible and probably could have been avoided."

"Very good."

Blair felt relief and zoned out- again. She just had a bad feeling about something, but she couldn't pinpoint what.

* * *

Bart was in his office when he received a text message from his son at 9:10A.M. Of course Chuck couldn't make it in time. His son never did anything right.

_**It's okay Charles. Please still deliver the package and I will call your school to inform them why you are late.**_

Hopefully the new offer will still have a chance. Bart continued to work when the time got away from him. His frazzled secretary stumbled into his room dropping files as he came.

"David what is the matter?"

"The world trade centre," was all he could say.

"What about it?" Bart asked frustrated.

"It just collapsed."

* * *

Chuck exasperated at this point told his driver," walking will be faster than this." Just as he was about to open the door the muffled sounds of sirens blared all around him.

"What the hell?"

Chuck saw people running in the opposite direction. What was going on? He was about to open the door when his driver locked the door.

"Arthur I think we have established that walking would be faster than this."

"No Mr. Bass were here, but I can't let you out."

"What now Arthur?"

"Look up." Chuck did as he was told and was dumbfounded to see the scene before him. Smoke was coming out of the twin towers. There was an inferno of red flames near the upper floors and pieces of debris were flying off the building.

Just then a firefighter came and knocked on the door. Arthur opened the window and the firefighter was in hysterics,"What are you guys doing here? We need to get you out now!"

"What's going on?" Chuck demanded.

"There is no time to explain now come on both of you!" Chuck didn't need to be told twice. The firefighter took each of them by the arm and dragged them away. They were about 250 meters away from the building when they saw people waiting in the distance and pointing up. Chuck looked back to see people jumping out of the building. For once Chuck felt bad for those innocent people. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time. They were almost a block away when he heard screams and shouts but mostly a loud crashing noise. All three of them turned around and Chuck though he saw his life flash before his eyes. One of the twin towers collapsed. Immediately lots of smoke circulated the place. Chuck saw smoke heading towards them and panicked. They continued to run but an emergency ambulance almost hit him separating himself from the others. He could hear his driver yelling his name but he could no longer see. He turned to see the smoke had caught up with him and finding it difficult to breath. The smoke was a thick charcoal grey and Chuck couldn't see anything. He began to cough ferociously and knew his life was coming to an end. He kept walking forward many thoughts circulating in his mind. How he never proved himself to his father and Blair. Blair. He knew then instantly he wasn't in denial anymore. He loved her and she would never know it.

It was getting more difficult to breath but Chuck kept fighting. All he could hear was a blur of sirens, screaming and a fire blazing. Chuck dropped to his knees and couldn't walk any longer. He stayed close to the ground and continued to cough. It felt like an eternity. Chuck had a disturbing thought, just kill me already! Suddenly he heard another loud bang. Chuck knew that must have been the other building collapsing. Another layer of smoke came over him and Chuck knew he was a few breaths away from death. His vision became blurry but he could faintly hear the voices of people. Suddenly everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Thoughts? Opinions? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Hope

A/N: Wow I'll admit i was hesitent about publishing this story because it was such a terrible event and i didn't think I would get a single review! Thank you guys so much for your reviews and support! It means the world to me!

Rating: **T** for teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

* * *

"Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen, you are wanted in Mrs. Queller's office immediately."

That's strange, Blair thought. Blair didn't remember doing anything wrong. Serena gave her a confused expression and both girls shuffled out of the classroom.

"Serena what did you do?"

"Why are you asking me for? I didn't do anything!"

Blair gave her a knowing look," I'm serious!" Serena exclaimed. Blair thought about it. Maybe it could be an early acceptance into Yale! They were probably going to beg her to enroll into their school. Blair had the film rolling in her mind when her thoughts were interrupted and to see her dream wash away. Inside Mrs. Queller's office was Big Bart Bass and a clearly confused Nate.

"Have a seat," Mrs. Queller's sharp tone bounced off the silent walls. Blair could hear the faint sound of sirens in the background of the silent room.

"Mrs. Queller I can assure you-"

"Please be quiet Ms. Waldorf this has nothing to do with your grades." Blair followed her orders.

"What's going on?" Nate asked breaking the silence.

"Mr. Bass why don't you tell them."

"Well there seems to be a terrorist attack." Bart said coldly.

"So what does that have to do with any of us?" Blair asked confused.

"Well those terrorists crashed two planes in the world trade center this morning and they collapsed. So..." Bart was unable to continue.

"So..." Blair encouraged.

"I asked Charles to deliver a package there at that time so there is a great chance that he is dead." Bart's face was full of remorse and for once emotion was expressed on it.

Blair felt her body freeze. Not possible. "You must be joking. I thought Chuck was probably in Europe by now."

"No he came to my office this morning."

"Then what are we still doing here? We have to find him."

"Mrs. Waldorf we've all been ordered to stay indoors due to the heavy amount of dust and debris."

"I don't care about that. Chuck could be-be… we're wasting time now lets go!" Blair was on the verge of tears. Hold it together, she kept telling herself. Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly.

Bart, Blair, Serena and Nate entered Bart's limo and rode in silence. Blair could only imagine what Bart was thinking right now. What was life going to be like without Chuck? Blair's eyes were brimmed with tears, when finally a single tear slid down her porcelain face.

"Don't cry B, everything is going to be okay," Serena gave Blair a hug trying to calm her down. They finally got to the scene to see emergency vehicles everywhere hauling out injured people on stretchers. Blair stepped out of the limo to see the awful sight before her. There was literally a layer of dust covering the streets like snow and it was raining- ashes. Emergency workers kept pulling out the wounded and the dead from the building. Where was Chuck? Blair wondered. Sirens blarred loudly as she scanned around looking for him to see innocent bystanders completely shocked and paralyzed for what they just witnessed.

Tears dripped down her face freely as Blair walked around looking for him. Blair was fearing the worst. She could hear Serena and Nate's voices asking her to come back but she didn't listen. She needs Chuck, she couldn't live without him. She walked back to Bart and asks, "Have they found him?"

"Not yet."

They stood there for a long time when finally she saw him- On a stretcher. Blair felt her heart break at the sight of him. His eyes were closed his face cover with ashes and dirt. His body lay limp on the stretcher-motionless.

"No, NO!" Blair sobbed trying to convince herself. She tried to break free from Nate and Serena but they restrained her, trying to get closer to Chuck. She hated to see him suffer. Hated that they fought over the stupidest little things. Hated those terrorists that started this whole mess. Hated that she loved him and was going to lose him.

Blair saw through her blurry vision of Bart walking towards the stretcher and knew he must be having a hard time like she was. She continued to sob into Serena's shoulder and knew she has lost him forever.

* * *

Bart stood outside his son's hospital room waiting until he saw the doctor exit the room. "Is he?"

"No, but he is in critical condition. We have him on life support right now but it doesn't look good. I'm very sorry."

Bart clenched his jaw holding back the lump that was forming in his throat and nodded. There was nothing he could say.

"May I see him?"

"Yes but only one visitor at a time."

Bart nodded and twisted the knob of the door to see his son. There lying on a hospital bed was his son. He had a mask over his mouth and nose to feed oxygen into him. Bart walked slowly towards the bed and sat down on the stool next to him. He studied his son. His pale face reminded him of her and was full of dirt and ashes and minor cuts remained all around his face, probably from debris and glass.

Bart sat there in silence listening to the steady beat of his son's heart through the machine and reflected. He knew he was a terrible father. He should have showed Charles his rights from his wrongs, stayed home instead of traveling all the time, talked about girls, try to get him involved with school. But he was a terrible father and he did none of those things. Instead he gave him entirely too much freedom and not much responsibility and now he is messed up because of it. He shouldn't have made him deliver that package. Just like his mother he was the reason Charles was going to end up dead. Bart took his sons hand and held it in his. His soft young hand in his calloused aged one.

"You'll get through this son, because you're a Bass and we can get through anything," Bart whispered and finally let out all his built up emotion from 17 years out. Before he knew it he was sobbing uncontrollably. For the first time in years, Bart Bass let his emotions show and cared about his son.

* * *

_Listen to the sound of my voice,_

_Can you feel the beat of my heart?_

_Listen to the questions I have, Listen to me,_

_It's all very simple, to see what we need,_

Blair Waldorf sat on the edge of her seat feeling like a train wreck. So he wasn't completely gone forever. Blair found herself having hope. Hope that he'll get through this, hope that they can be happy together, hope that they will be together forever. But it wasn't looking good.

_Give us hope, my voice is calling,_

_Can you see? Look in my eyes,_

_Can you feel? My hand is reaching,_

_Give us hope and we'll show you the way,_

They sat outside Chuck's hospital room. Serena also was an emotional mess and Nate sat there like a statue, unable to believe what had just happened in the past twelve hours. Bart was inside for what felt like forever now and Blair couldn't wait any longer. Blair got up when Serena asked," B, where are you going?"

_Listen to the sound of my voice,_

_Can you feel the beat of my heart,_

_Listen to the questions I have, listen to me,_

_We are the future, help us believe,_

"I'm not waiting any longer,"

"But B-"

"I don't care about the rules S, they'll have to drag me out if it's such a big deal," before Serena could protest Blair opened the door to see him. Blair's hands were shaking at the sight of him. She immediately saw Bart sobbing and walked over to him and gave him a hug. They were both suffering.

_Give us hope, my voice is calling,_

_Can you see? Look in my eyes,_

_Can you feel? My hand is reaching,_

_Give us hope and we'll show you the way,_

"Blair I didn't know you where in here," Bart spoke his back to her and voice broken.

"Yes I couldn't wait any longer. How is he?"

"Hanging in there," Bart replied quietly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass-"

"Please call me Bart."

"Are you okay?" Blair asked with genuine concern.

"I will be," Bart replied. There was silence between them for a moment all eyes were on Chuck.

"You know he loves you," Bart said.

"Yes, but he would never admit to that," Blair said quietly.

"He's a true Bass then. We're not big on showing our emotions," Bart chuckled sadly.

"It's not your fault Bart," Blair spoke eyes fixated on Chuck.

"Yes it is- it's been my fault the whole time."Blair had a feeling he wasn't talking about they twin tower collapse anymore.

"What do you mean?"Blair asked.

"I've been a terrible father. I've put the company always before my family and it's not right. It's too late now to fix things."

_Take my hand now look in my eyes,_

_Tell me what you see,_

Blair didn't know what to say and they sat in silence. Bart stood up and said," I'm going for a coffee run would you like anything? I just need some air, to think."

"No thank you," Blair replied politely.

Bart nodded and said he would be back shortly leaving Blair by Chuck's bedside.

_Give us hope, my voice is calling,_

_Can you see? Look in my eyes,_

_Can you feel? My hand is reaching,_

_Give us hope and we'll show you the way,_

Blair sat by his bedside for over an hour in silence. Her eyes were fixated on his face for so long she noticed his features in a different way. His sharp jaw bone- defiantly a Bass trait- his thin yet somewhat plum lips and his closed hazel eyes, which she would love to see open and full of mischief. Blair put her small hand in his large one and stood up and kissed his cheek. She patted down his brown hair and couldn't take her eyes off him.

_My voice is calling,_

_Show you the way_

_My voice is calling_

_Show you the way._

She sat back down and remained by his side like she always would. No matter how hard he would push her away, she would push back. The worst thing he's ever done, the darkest thought he's ever had she would stand by him through anything because she loves him and she would do anything to have him back in her life again. Reality set in when Blair realized that he is slipping away from her with each breath he takes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

****A/N: The song used in this chapter is called "Give us Hope" by James Papoutsis. Thoughts? Opinions? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Illusions

It had been two weeks and Chuck still remained on life support and Blair was losing hope. Blair had practically been living in the hospital and Bart took three weeks off to be with Chuck.

Blair left the hospital to get some fresh air. It always felt stuffy in the hospital and having been quarantined in there for almost two weeks it was defiantly needed. Blair walked for an hour in no particular direction until she stumbled upon the place that brought back many memories of him.

She walked up the steps of the Catholic Church where almost a year ago she was confessing _regret._

_Blair walked down the steps of the Catholic Church dressed in a gray skirt with a black coat. She was carrying a black leather handbag and wore oversized black sunglasses, feeling relieved for her embarrassing confession._

"_Well, this is the last place I expected to find you," Blair rolled her eyes, it was the bastard himself. She pulled her sunglasses off her face hoping that when she would take them off he wasn't there. Apparently god wasn't helping her out on this one._

"_Go away, Chuck," Blair snarled," I've been given orders from practically God himself to avoid you."_

"_Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?" he invited. _

"_Sorry," Blair glared," but as per tradition on the day of my birthday I'm heading to the jewelers to put some pieces on hold for Eleanor and-"_

"_Nate?" Chuck interrupted," Oh I don't think he'll be singing happy birthday this year."_

"_No one knows Nate and I broke up and it's going to stay that way till I can fix this," Blair retorted," and as for you, I don't think your best friend would still be your best friend if he knew."_

"_If he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of a certain chastity bell in the back of this very limo," Chuck purred._

"_From this moment forward, the events of last night will never be mentioned again, is that clear?" Blair threatened._

"_Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear, which I have been replaying over and over."_

"_Well erase the tape," Blair retorted," because as far as I'm concerned it never happened."_

"_I'll see you at your party," Chuck spat._

"_You're officially uninvited," she declared._

"_Never stopped me before!" Chuck yelled angrily. _

Blair couldn't believe the change of events. Just one year ago she wanted to stay as far away from Chuck as possible and now she hasn't left his side. She was stuck to him like glue and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Blair walked into the Church to see it hadn't changed at all from last year. She walked down the aisle and into one of the confessionals.

"Oh father I ask for your help… it's been a while since my last confession," Blair began feeling the sense of Déjà vu.

"What troubles you my child?" It sounded like the same priest too! This was almost too much to handle.

"Well the last time I came here I confessed having sex with the infamous Chuck Bass. Things have changed now and I think I… Anyway he was one of the victims during the world trade center collapse a couple weeks ago. He's on life support and they say he won't make it," Blair's vision blurred as tears silently streamed down her face. Blair used to be so good at turning off the water works valve but now it seemed stuck.

"Well child, stand by him, and give as much support as you can. Even though it seems like he doesn't know your there he can sense it. I will pray for you both. God will be with you child."

"Thank you father," Blair spoke her voice unsteady. She wiped away her remaining tears and opened the door from the confessional, and was determined to do just that, she will stand by him through anything.

* * *

Chuck felt like he was walking on air. He opened his eyes to nothingness all around him. White light filled the atmosphere around him and he couldn't feel a sense of gravity.

"Charles," a women's voice called his name. Chuck looked around to see that he was the only one there… wherever he was. He felt someone tap his shoulder and spun around to realize he must be dead right now. Standing before his was his mother, Evelyn Misty Bass.

"Mom?" His response came out more like a question as he starred at the women before him. Her dark chestnut locks cascaded down her shoulders. She nodded with her caramel coloured eyes. When people said he looked like her they weren't joking. There was so much to say, so many things he's wanted to tell her all his life but all he could do was stare.

"Am I… dead?" Chuck croaked. It was the only thing he could think of. She grinned softly of him. That answered Chuck's question, he was defiantly dead. Chuck thought he was going to hell but thought wrong. After all the sins he had committed, you would think he would get punished for it. Nathaniel has been rubbing off on him.

"This is the first time you can actually talk to me and all you want to know is if you're dead?" Evelyn said amused, "You really are like Bart."

Yes after years of practice, Chuck thought. "Can you explain to me what's happening?"

"Well all of your life Charles I have been looking after you, and you got stuck in a terrorist attack."

Chuck crinkled his brows in confusion. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing. You should be paying attention to the news more frequently. Anyway, a terrorist group called Al Qaida hatched a plan on an attack in the United States. So they crashed planes in the World Trade Center. Your father asked you to deliver something there and you got there when the planes had already crashed. Luckily a firefighter helped you get far enough away so that falling debris didn't hit you. However you inhaled lots of dusty smoke and fell unconscious. "

Chuck seemed to not visually remember any of this.

"Mom," Chuck paused, now everything he has wanted to say has come to him. Evelyn took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry I'm the one who caused you to die. I mean I was a baby I didn't know anything. Why couldn't you fight? We needed you, and you left us," Chuck came to a realization. What he had done to Blair leaving her at the helipad instead of taking her to Tuscany. He left her too and left behind damage that couldn't be repaired.

"I've always wanted to tell you this, so I wrote letters. People said it would make me feel better but they were wrong. I've done some pretty bad things… well you probably know," Evelyn nodded with understanding, "But I did those things for a reason. I've missed you so much mom," Chuck felt that word was foreign -unused. Chuck felt something was in his eyes, making it watery. Well if there was nothing in this atmosphere then there couldn't have been anything in his eye. Evelyn wrapped her petite arms around him. She was an inch shorter than Chuck but fit perfectly in his arms. Chuck stood there for a minute unsure of what to do until he wrapped his arms around her back. It felt so good. Chuck felt that he could feed off of this nurture and never get sick of it. If only she could have been around when he was a kid he would be the best kid ever. He would be polite like Blair, nice like Serena and do everything he was told like Nate.

"I've missed both of you so much too. I wish I was there," Evelyn muffled through Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck separated unwillingly when he asked, "so what do you do in heaven? We are in heaven right?"

Evelyn chuckled, "We are not in heaven. We aren't anywhere in fact."

Chuck gave her a confused look. So this was hell? Everyone defiantly had the wrong idea on Earth.

"So what are we suppose to do, sit pretty?"

Evelyn laughed, "Nope I have something else in mind. Let me show you your future."

"I thought I was dead?" Chuck blurted.

"You're not dead yet. But you're close. So you have to make a decision, live or die."

Chuck did the math, "Wait so you chose to die?"

She took Chuck's hand, "Let's look at what the future would be like without you."

In a blink of an eye the white colorless atmosphere disappeared and it seemed like they were back in New York. Chuck felt the sense of gravity again and walked up the familiar hallway of Bass Industries. He opened his father's office door to see his sunken wrinkled face. It seemed like just a regular day in his office. Of course, he didn't care about him nothing's changed there. He never has loved him. Chuck couldn't even remember a time when he actually said those three magic words.

"Well it's nice to see dad hasn't changed at all," Chuck turned to leave when his mom put her hand on his chest.

"Not just yet. Turn around," Evelyn replied pointing in the opposite direction.

Chuck turned around to see his dad reading the newspaper. Big surprise. On the front page was an article of his death. Bart closed the newspaper and saw the front page article. Chuck saw a look or hurt and regret and suddenly Bart tossed the newspaper aside and pushed over a stack of documents. He took his head in his hand and began to sob. Chuck felt a pang of sadness. So his old man actually had emotion? No wonder, he showed it when no one was around.

"It's time to leave," Evelyn said putting a firm grip on her son's shoulder. Chuck turned around to face her and saw sadness in her caramel eyes. She blinked it away and quickly left the room unable to take the stiffness any longer. Both Basses stood there in silence. You could faintly hear the muffled sobs of Bart in the background. Finally Evelyn spoke," let's move on to someone else in your life."

Chuck nodded in agreement and the scenery changed once again. He was in the Waldorf penthouse and heard silence. Even Dorota the maid, was absent from the penthouse. Chuck walked up the marble staircase to hear his footsteps echo off the walls. He could only hear his footsteps and turned around to see his mom at the foot of the staircase.

"You go ahead," Evelyn said, knowing Chuck would ask. Chuck turned back around and finally got to Blair's bedroom. He heard a toilet being flushed and out came Blair herself. She looked like she had just been crying. He took a double take at what he thought was Blair. It was her alright but something was off. For one her porcelain skin was even paler, and her ruby red lips looked faded. He saw nothing in her eyes. Blair was gone; there was no twinkle of mischief in her eyes that he always loved. Nothing. He felt his heart shatter as he saw what he has done to Blair. Blair picked up her cell phone and purse and exited her bedroom. Chuck walked up behind Blair and tried to stop her but his hand went through her body. His feet felt like lead and he had to drag himself down the stairs. Blair flipped open her cell phone and he could hear her say," Hey sweetie! How are you?... It'll be even better when you see me…." Blair fake giggled. How about dinner tonight? See you in twenty minutes… Love you too." Blair snapped her cell phone shut and was about to leave when she saw the same newspaper.

Chuck felt his jaw lock and fists clench. So she moved on. Chuck closed his eyes not wanting to see what he had created. He felt his mom's hand rubbing his back for comfort. He would always see Nate's mom do that but Chuck never had that. It made him feel a bit better but still. Chuck opened his eyes to see Blair taking a look at the newspaper. She turned it over and quickly fled the apartment.

"Now let's see what would happen if you were to live." Chuck heard his mom's soothing voice say.

In a blink of an eye he saw that they were still in the penthouse. It was no longer deserted, there seemed to be a dinner party happening. His whole family was there. He actually had a family. He followed the sound of laughter and saw all their smiling faces and found his own. He was looking admiringly at a healthy Blair who sat beside him. Holding hands.

_Chuck and Blair holding hands. Chuck and Blair going to the movies._

Chuck smiled at the memory which his predictions had seemed to come true. Blair kissed him on the cheek when Serena protested, "Please can you not do that you too, where about to eat dinner!" Serena exclaimed in disgust shielding her eyes from them. Chuck looked who sat across the table to see his dad looking at him proudly. His heart filled with pride being able to please his father. There was an actual expression on his face. Happiness. Instead of his usual frown the corners of his mouth were turned upwards. Eleanor and Cyrus sat on opposite ends of the table and the Van der Woodsen clan was seated on opposite sides of the table. From what Chuck could tell, amongst the chatter Eleanor and Bart had struck a business deal and gabbed on about it.

"Chuck, will accompany me on a business trip to Tokyo next week," Bart explained to Eleanor.

Wait, first his dad didn't use his full name, second he asked him to come on a business trip? His dad actually wanted to spend time with him? This couldn't be happening in his future. It was way, way too good to be true.

"And I think we'll leave it there," Chuck turned his head to his mom standing beside him oblivious that she had been there for the past few minutes.

They returned to the white filled nothingness and Chuck felt a pang of disappointment. He wanted to go back to his family. That's right his family. If only he could return with his mom then he would have everything he has ever wanted. Even though it was unrealistic, the great Chuck Bass wished it were possible.

Evelyn turned to him and began, "So now you have your choice, live or die."

Wait this was honestly a question? "Live obviously," Chuck said in a heartbeat.

Chuck thought about something, "If you could have seen something like that why did you pick death?"

"I didn't pick death. It picked me."

Okay now Chuck was more confused than ever. He began to understand how Nate feels all the time, "So how come I have a choice?"

"Just think about it, you'll know."

"Okay," Chuck said unsure what to think of the current situation.

"Are you ready now?"

"For what?"

"To go back."

"What about you?"

Evelyn looked at her son with a twinkle in her eye, "I'll always be here looking after you."

Chuck thought this over," One last thing, what would it have been like if you didn't die?"

Evelyn grinned at her son, "It's no use thinking what could have happened. Live life to the fullest and focus in the present. Cause you never know when it'll end."

Chuck didn't understand what she meant earlier but felt his eyes close into blackness.

----

Tbc

A/N: You're probably really confused right? Don't worry everything will be explained so stay tuned. Make my day and leave me a review on your thought about this story.


	4. Achieving The Impossible

Chuck breathed deeply through his nose. He suddenly felt his body ache and couldn't lift his body up. His eyelids felt like cement, refusing to open. Chuck groaned in pain and slowly opened his hazel eyes with difficulty to be in a stereotypical hospital room. The plain white walls contrasted with vases of flowers and colourful get well cards. Why would people want to send him anything? Chuck felt something-someone holding his hand. There slouched asleep was his favourite brunette Blair Waldorf. He saw sprawled on the couch beside his bed was his father. Never in a million years would he ever expect to see him there.

He pushed himself to a sitting up position unaware that he was squeezing Blair's hand in the process. Making sure this was real, Chuck let go of her hand, felt his face and pinched himself for good measure. He saw Blair shift positions and she squinted her doe eyes up at him. She rubbed her eyes probably not believing what she was seeing.

"Chuck? You're awake!" Blair exclaimed. Before he knew it she jumped on him pepping kisses all over his face. It took Chuck by surprise but he wasn't complaining.

Blair stopped and slapped him hard on the arm, "You basstard! How could you do this to me?"

"Ow! Do you have something against this arm Waldorf? And for the record it wasn't my fault!"

"I mean, I've missed so much school because of you! And for what to see you're still alive?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Waldorf I think we both know that you don't mean that."

Bart seemed to be waking up. He stretched his arms wide and opened his cold blue eyes. He too rubbed his tired eyes unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Charles," was all Bart could utter. Chuck braced himself for upcoming criticism, but nothing came. Just then the doctor with bright green scrubs carrying a standard clipboard opened the door looking astounded.

"Impossible," the doctor spoke with amazement. He scurried in having a boatload of questions for Chuck.

"So Charles," the doctor fiddled with his clipboard, flipping the pages eagerly, "when did you wake up?"

"Just a couple minutes ago. How long have I been asleep?"

"Just over two weeks," the doctor replied.

"How you do you feel? Any dizziness, nausea, aches and pains? Anything?"

Chuck sighed, "Look can we please skip twenty questions?"

Blair smirked at him while Chuck looked at his father who gave him a hard look. Chuck wiped the smirk off his face and remained silent.

The doctor was scribbling some notes down and Chuck replied, "I only feel sore."

The doctors nodded and proceeded to run blood tests and made sure Chuck was stable.

"Well it seems you are going to make a full recovery Mr. Bass," the doctor said clicking his pen closed.

"So is there any medication he needs to take to get better?" Bart asked.

"Short term yes, long term no. We will release Mr. Bass from the hospital in another week to monitor him and make sure everything is fine. Other than that nothing else is needed," the doctor concluded and exited Chuck's hospital room.

Chuck turned to Bart who was already on his phone with a client. Chuck's heart sank at the sight of his father giving a nod and then leaving his hospital room, probably flying out to Tokyo tonight, leaving him alone with Blair. A part of him was scared to be left alone with her, scared to tell her how he really felt, well especially since it didn't happen last time.

Blair took his hand into hers, "So I have been doing a lot of thinking, reflecting and this waiting thing? I don't think it's going to work out. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the most patient person."

"I know Waldorf. I know you better than I know myself. You know that."

"So I have something to tell you. Chuck Bass even though you're an arrogant, cocky, self-centered, heinous, manipulative, crude, wommanizer-"

"Can we get on with this Waldorf, "Chuck said irritated.

"Let me finish," This will take all day, Chuck thought. His dad already told him daily what is wrong with him. He thought Blair thought of him differently. She made him want to be a better person.

"evil, conceded basstard," Blair paused, "But I see through all of that and see the real person underneath it all. I see someone who is kind, giving, trustworthy, loyal, honest, sincere, eccentric, charming, smart-"

"Keep going Waldorf," Chuck said with his classic Bass smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head Bass. But you understand me like no one else does, not even Serena and you make me feel special and wanted. Even though I was scared to say this I'm not anymore. You scared me Bass. I thought I was going to lose you, and I realized I can't bear that." Blair squeezed his hands harder, Chuck caressed them knowing what was coming.

"Because I love you," Blair finished looking straight in his eyes, through to his soul. Chuck sat there in shell shock. The butterflies in his stomach went crazy and only just because of those three little words. They always say actions speak louder than words; in this case they were wrong. Chuck noticed Blair waiting for something. For him to reply back to her. But nothing came. It was all happening too fast for Chuck, he needed time to think, mule things over. He wanted to tell her he loved her but not this way. How could his I love you compare to hers? She stood by his side through all of this and recited all the qualities he possessed. Good and bad.

"Uh," Chuck stuttered. It was all his vocal chords allowed him to say. The smile on Blair's face erased to a frown. Chuck's heart sank at his incapability to express his emotions. Blair let go of his hands and picked up her large tote bag.

"Blair," Chuck called after her.

She stopped at the door way and turned her head around. He could tell she was desperately close to the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry-" that was all Chuck could say.

"Sorry. You're sorry? That's all I hear from you! You make that word unusable. This time, sorry isn't good enough," Blair spat storming away, leaving Chuck like he always would be-alone.

* * *

Chuck picked at his cardboard tasting food. This is what the hospital considered to be dinner. He had spent the last ten hours staring at the boring white wall. He lost Blair forever this time. He blew it. How hard is it to say three little words? They may seem little but they hold big meaning. Chuck wondered how things will be after he leaves the hospital. There was a knock on the hospital door.

"Come in," Chuck said. Finally someone to talk too, he thought. The door swung open to reveal his ex-best friend, Nate Archibald. Great.

"How's your boyfriend Archibald?" Chuck greeted coolly.

"Dan? He's good actually," Nate stepped inside his postage stamp sized hospital room.

"How are you?" Nate said looking at the IV's Chuck was hooked up too.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Spare me the pity Archibald. I already get enough looks like that on an everyday basis."

"Well at least you haven't changed at all," Nate chuckled trying to lighten up the mood.

Chuck didn't laugh. It's not like he didn't have enough issues going on with his dad and Blair but now he had to abandon him for Humpty Dumpty, when he needed him. Some best friend he had.

Nate sat down on the seat that Blair was in, "Look man, I'm sorry for about what happened at Yale and Dan, but he's my friend now. Is there any chance if you'll forgive me?"

In hell, Chuck thought. Chuck took a deep breath trying to cleanse his bad thoughts from his mind. Chuck nodded a yes. So he couldn't utter the words, a nod was good enough. Nate looked relieved.

"Thanks Chuck. So when do you get released?"

"In a week, "Chuck replied. Nate always got away with so much. Chuck decided to let it go. He had bigger issues to worry about other than his idiotic renewed best friend.

"I gotta go meet Dan to play some soccer. Next week we'll hang out."

"Okay, have fun with your boyfriend," Chuck teased trying to lighten his mood.

"Oh I will, Nate replied with his perfect smile glistening. Nate stood up and gave a final wave to Chuck. Alone again, Chuck thought grimly. Chuck pushed away his dinner, and remembered something. His mom. He was convinced what happened was all real. Actually getting to talk to her, touch her and be in her presence.

She showed him how his future would look like if he were still in it. However being back nothing of that seemed to be happening. She lied to him. It was probably the opposite. His family would have been celebrating his death not mourning it. Chuck sat in his crisp white sheets pondering about what that thing was. A dream? Hallucination? Heaven? Hell? It wasn't as if he didn't have any time to think about it. He had all the time in the world.

* * *

Big Bart Bass sat in his office catching up on the three weeks of paperwork he had missed watching Chuck. He said he wanted to be a better father but had proven to do little when Chuck had awoken that afternoon. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Oh sorry son for almost sending you to your death didn't cut it. Bart sat up straight in his office chair, and looked out the window down on the hustle and bustle of Manhattan. Families roamed the sidewalks and Bart spotted a father and son in Central Park, playing catch.

"_Hi dad," seven year old Chuck Bass stood his head barley over Bart's oversized desk. Chuck reminded him so much of her it hurt to look at him._

"_Hi Charles," the slightly less age Bart spoke not looking up from his paperwork._

"_Do you want to play catch with me?" Chuck asked holding out a couple pairs of baseball gloves and a ball._

_He seemed so innocent at that age. Bart still not looking up from his paper replied," I'm sorry Charles but not today I have lots of work to do. Maybe another time."_

_Chuck slumped his shoulders in rejection but Bart was so busy with his work he didn't even notice._

"_Do you promise?" seven year old Chuck asked._

"_I promise," Bart replied._

Bart looked back at his overwhelming amount of paperwork. He never did keep his promise. Bart knew Chuck must be lonely in the hospital. Bart took one last look outside his window and knew he needed to change. He couldn't desert his son any longer. Bart took his suit jacket and went to do something he rarely did. Spend time with his son.

* * *

Bart opened Chuck's hospital room door to see his son staring at the plain white wall in boredom. Chuck gazed over to see who had come to see him and a look of surprise washed over his young face.

"Father," Chuck greeted formally.

"Hello Charles, how are you feeling?" Bart could see Chuck wince at the sound of his full name.

"Fine, it's not like I have swine flu or anything," Chuck replied.

His son always had witty humour. Bart actually cracked a smile. His mouth muscles weren't used often and this was about to change. Bart knew he needed to talk to Chuck.

"I'm sorry Chuck for having you deliver my business deals." Chuck seemed to snap his attention when he didn't use his full name.

"It's not your fault you didn't know."

He was so much like her it scared him.

"I'm not just sorry about that, I'm apologizing for everything. Always putting business before my family."

"Its okay dad, I mean why would you want to spend time with me? I'm a screw up for a kid and I-"Chuck stopped himself just realizing he said all of that out loud. He probably though that's why he hated him so much. Bart knew how the sentence was going to end. All of that was a lie. It's just ever since Evelyn's death everything hasn't been the same. He closed himself up like a clam shell.

"You're not a screw up Chuck. It was my fault I didn't teach you what you needed to learn. My question is why you would do that stuff?" Bart had always wondered what motivated his son to do drugs, drink, and god only knows what else.

"Because I could. To get your attention, instead of having it focused on your work all the time," Chuck answered quietly.

"I know I've been a terrible father," Bart confessed, "But I want to change."

"You probably have somewhere to jet off too," Chuck said fiddling with his bed sheet. "Where to now? Monaco? Japan? Australia?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Chuck looked up, "I've been off work for three weeks making sure you were okay."

"It's okay dad, you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying, just ask Blair." A look of remorse came on to Chuck's face for a split second but wiped off instantly. He truly was a Bass man.

"Where is Blair? She never left this place when you were unconscious."

"She just went home was all," Chuck replied quietly.

"Don't lie Chuck something is wrong. In fact why don't you start from the beginning when you two got together."

Chuck looked at him in surprise. His dad actually wanted to spend time with him. It was a nice welcomed change.

"Don't you have paper work to do?"

"That can wait. So," Bart sat back on his chair, "From the beginning."

A true smile formed on Chuck's face and he said," Alright so I guess this all started the night you agreed to the business deal for Victrola..."

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Thoughts? Opinions? REVIEW!


	5. Remembering Our Heros

A/N: Remember to please review! It means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

A week later Chuck stepped out of the hospital relishing in the fact that he was somewhere other than his hospital room. Staying quarantined in there was horrible. Chuck was thankful to be free from that place for once and for 's limo pulled up to the curb in front of him. Chuck stepped in and slid across the buttery seat. It felt so good for everything to be back to normal. His new driver asked where he would like to go. Chuck felt he needed to go back to the world trade center. To see what had become of it. And to avoid other things.

The limo pulled up to where the building once stood. Chuck stood up to have the sun beat down on him. There were no twin buildings to mask the sunlight anymore. Chuck took a step forward to find a closed off gate. He could see through the holes of the fence and saw a deep hole filled with debris that used to be from the buildings. It was amazing how what seemed like a blink of an eye things have changed.

Overtop of him was a sign that listed all the civilians that were killed from the buildings collapsing. Chuck looked up to see many people's names on the list. He felt overcome with emotion at the past few weeks experience. His name could have been on that list. Almost.

It seemed like a blur in hindsight. But to be honest Chuck couldn't remember much of that day. More like he preferred not to. Chuck swallowed hard trying to mask his emotions. Bass men never showed their emotions.

Chuck walked down the sidewalk to see a haze of people passing by him. Everything seemed to be moving so fast. All Chuck wanted to do was stop. Chuck sat on a nearby park bench and sighed. He felt terrible how he left things with Blair. She didn't deserve that, Blair deserved better than him. Chuck tried to think of something else but it seemed the thought of her always came back to him.

Chuck put his head in his hands and rubbed his hazel eyes. What had he gotten himself into? Things used to be so much easier. Now everything is so complicated. At least things were looking up with Bart, Chuck thought. Bart made daily visits to Chuck while he was still in the hospital. Chuck wondered if things were going to go back to normal now that Chuck was feeling better. Chuck clenched his jaw at the thought at everything going back to how it used to be. Always getting in trouble, bedding different women. It was all in desperation to get his father's attention. Although he would never admit to that. Sure he let it slip to his father once by accident but no one else will ever know.

Chuck thought back to last week when he told Bart the history of himself and Blair.

_"Wait a second so you didn't go with her to Tuscany, you didn't tell her the reson why and didn't say how you felt and you manipuated her just so she would come to you for help?" Bart smacked Chuck on the arm and said, "Whats the matter with you?"_

_Chucks cheeks burned and he didn't have an answer and shrugged, "Love does crazy things to you I guess."_

_"Tell me about it. If it's anyone that knows the meaning of that phrase its me," Bart chuckled._

Chuck's cell phone rang snapping his attention out of his flashback to see that it was his father.

"Hello father," Chuck spoke with respect.

"Hello Chuck. I was just calling to invite you to one of my business meetings."

"Uh of course, that would be great," Chuck stuttered. Chuck Bass never stuttered. Now his dad wanted him in business meetings? What has gotten into him?

"Great, the meeting is at two. Come to my office first."

"Of course, I'll be there," Chuck replied. Chuck put his phone away and a smile graced his lips. His dad wanted him to be there. Chuck felt wanted. He rarely felt that before Blair. Chuck stood quickly and told his driver to take him to the palace. He wanted to impress Bart.

Chuck entered suite 1812 and darted right to his closet. Chuck flicked open the light switch to reveal a colourful wardrobe of suites, dress shirts, ties and let's not forget bowties. Chuck picked out a reserved grey suit. He pared it with a bright red tie; he had to have some colour in his outfit. He checked in his mirror to see if he was Bass approved. Chuck spun a three sixty and decided he was ready.

Chuck wore his Bass smirk as he knocked on his father's office door. He heard his commanding voice say, "Come in."

Chuck twisted the doorknob to see his dad's eyes not focused on paperwork. His cold blue eyes were focused on him. Chuck wasn't used to this.

"Chuck, you're early," Bart said with a grin. Wait a minute back up, since when did Bart _grin?_

"Have a seat son," Bart said motioning toward the leather chair in front of him.

Chuck stepped forward and took a seat across Bart. "So what is this meeting for?"

"Well, I've decided to invest in a hotel. This meeting is negotiating with the current owners."

"Do you think you're going to get it?"

"I hope so son. As a business man you can never tell if a deal is set in stone. There is always that chance that there is another buyer," Chuck nodded in understanding.

"So how does it feel being outside of that dull hospital?"

"Great, I finally feel like I free from my jail cell," Chuck smirked.

Bart chuckled, "That bad huh?"

"The food tasted like cardboard," Chuck complained.

"That's the thing about hospitals; they specialize in medicine, not in food."

Chuck smiled and nodded in agreement. "So how are you feeling?" Bart asked.

Chuck felt something shift in his heart. His dad was actually having a normal conversation with him. A gap that had been empty for so many years was slowly filling like an empty stomach. It felt so unfamiliar to feel loved.

"_Make a wish Chuck!" Eight year old Blair Waldorf exclaimed. Serena, Blair and Nate gathered around Chuck as he pondered what he wanted to wish for. Chuck always thought that making a wish was pointless- they never came true. At least for him anyway. Chuck made his wish, the same one every year. Chuck closed his eyes and blew with force. I wish that my dad loved me. Chuck slowly opened his eyes to hear Blair call out," you're going to have six girlfriends."_

"_Do you want to be my first Waldorf?" Chuck smirked he knew it would irritate the hell out of her._

_Blair slapped him, "How dare you! I have a boyfriend if you haven't noticed! He's your best friend!"_

"_Relax Blair, we know Chuck he was just joking," Serena replied happily. Blair rolled her eyes._

"_So what did you wish for Chuck?" Nate asked changing the subject._

_Just then the elevator chimed revealing Chuck's nanny. "It's time to go Chuck. It's your father's orders."_

_Chucks face fell but quickly got his stuff. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club at his heels. _

"_Happy Birthday Chuck!" Serena called out to him._

"_See ya later bud," Nate said patting his back._

"_Happy Birthday Chuck," Blair said plainly._

"_Waldorf I expected some sort of punishing remark from you," Chuck smirked stepping closer to her._

_Blair pushed his away from her, "You're heinous."_

"Thats all you got Waldorf?_" Chuck replied._

"_So Chuck what did you wish for?" Nate repeated his question._

"_If I tell you it won't come true," Chuck replied. The elevator doors slid closed. It already didn't come true, Chuck thought to himself. His father couldn't even be bothered to see him on his birthday. Let alone say happy birthday. He would only deposit some money into his savings account. Just like every other birthday._

"I feel fine," Chuck stated. That's all everyone has been asking lately. Well considering that he saw his mother mentally he must not be stable. Chuck still couldn't figure out what that thing was. A dream? Hallucination? Chuck _wished_ it was real, but it couldn't be possible. Could it?

Chuck wanted to tell his father that he saw her, but he didn't know how Bart would take it. Now that they have somewhat of a relationship Chuck didn't want to screw it up. Not this time.

"Well, there was something," Chuck muttered.

"What was it? Anything serious?" Bart asked his eyes filled fixated on his son.

"No, not physically," He could feel his fathers gaze burn a hole through him," It's just, when I was unconscious I saw something. Someone."

"What do you mean?" Chuck heard a loud knock on Bart's door.

"Come in," Bart said.

"Mr. Bass the meeting is about to start."

"We'll be there in a minute," He looked at Chuck, "We'll continue this conversation later. Okay?" Chuck nodded his head grateful for Bart 2.0 to not just leave it there.

Both Bass men stood up and walked to the boardroom with confidence. Little by little things were finally changing, for the better.

* * *

Blair Waldorf sat in her bedroom at the Waldorf apartment. She had finally caught up with all her homework she had missed from a few weeks ago. Blair was done being sad. She was stronger than that. She was perfectly capable to stand on her own two feet without being blown away because of him. She wasn't going to do the same thing she did with Nate. She doesn't need to depend on other people, she can depend on herself. Blair called one person she was in need of, a friend.

"Hey B! What's up?" Serena spoke happily.

"Not too much S. I'm finally done my homework I missed. This should cause a celebration. Want to do something tonight?"

"Defiantly. Socialista? Butter? What do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter. Anything that'll be fun!" Blair laughed.

"Butter it is!" Serena declared.

"I'll text Penelope, Hazel and Iz. I'm on my way over now."

Blair took a deep breath. Who needs boyfriends when you already have girlfriends? Just like the saying, chicks before dicks.

* * *

Bart signed the papers and shook hands with the realtor. Chuck watched his fathers every move. How he was left handed. How he stared down his opponent with authority. How he approached deals. Chuck made mental notes to do that the day he became the owner of the company. If he ever did.

Chuck and Bart strolled down the Bass Industries hallway.

"Do you want to continue that chat son?" Bart asked.

"Uh,yeah," Chuck agreed. He figured he already started it he might as well finish it.

They were already back in Bart's office when Chuck started where he left off," I had this thing. Well, I don't really know what it was. A dream, hallucination. I don't know, but it seemed very real. I saw someone." Chuck stopped eyes studying the pattern on the carpet.

"Who?" Bart asked.

Chuck looked up in his father's eyes, "mom." A look of sadness crossed Bart's face but was quickly replaced with the stoic look Chuck was used to seeing. Chuck's heart sank at all the progress they made being washed away.

"What did she say?" Bart asked his face filled with hope.

"She said she misses us, and how she wishes she were with us right now. Well I did tell her how I feel and everything. The weird thing is she showed me what my future would be like with or without me. I had a choice, to live or die and well I obviously picked live. I asked her what she picked, but she said she didn't have a choice which made less sense considering I had a choice and she didn't. The next thing I know she says goodbye and I open my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed."

Bart sat in silence for a couple of minutes when he finally spoke, "It must have been a dream son."

Chuck nodded. It must have been. The last time he'd seen something as crazy and impossible as that was the first time he tried mushrooms.

"What was mom like?" Chuck asked.

Bart smiled, "She was a lot smarter than the average model, that's for sure. She was smart, beautiful, and angelic on the outside, devil on the inside. Perfect combination of good and evil. Under all of that she had a heart of gold. God I miss her. I'm always reminded of her when I look at you everyday."

"I'm sorry." Chuck said without thinking.

"Your sorry? I'm the one who's sorry. For not being around ever or spending time with you. It's just so hard. I've been coping for seventeen years now and it still hasn't gone away. But I'm not holding you responsible for it. Not anymore. I know I don't say this often but, I love you son. No matter how many mistakes you make. Don't feel bad because if you even hear half the stories about the mistakes I've made, you could write a memoir about it." Chuck smiled. The gap in his heart was refilling again and becoming more impenetrable this time.

"I love you too dad," Chuck replied. If only it were that easy to say it to Blair.

* * *

Blair laughed drinking her martini at Butter. She felt relief. And it wasn't from the third martini she had just downed. Serena and her minions were playing truth or dare and Serena had the impossible goal to get a stranger's boxers off. Blair watched Serena work her magic and her stumbling from being so intoxicated. Serena whispered something the man's ear and he merrily nodded and headed to the back of the establishment.

"Watch and learn girls," Serena said making her way to the girls bathroom. After a few minutes Serena emerged from the washroom with a pair of boxers in her hand. "That's how it's done," Serena said swaying.

"Blair your turn," Penelope said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare obviously." Blair smirked.

Penelope consulted Hazel and Iz and finally said," We dare you to make out with that guy," Penelope said pointing to a man a few bar stools away.

"That's all you got?"

"Blair why don't you see who will be watching," Hazel said an evil smirk across her plain face. Blair finished her fourth martini, and whipped her head around to see the last person she wanted to see. Blair felt her stomach drop. She must of had one too many. There at the entrance was the devil himself- Chuck Bass.

* * *

A/N: **Thanks to Smartin555 for the idea of the first flashback. And before anyone comments I know the memorial isn't even put up yet at this point for the towers collape. So, Thoughts? Opinions? Please review!**


	6. Finally

Disclaimer: i do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

Chuck stood at the entrance of Butter. Gossip Girl had posted a sighting of her there. Chuck saw her stare back coldly and turned away unaffected. Like she didn't care. She walked up to a dark haired man and he drunkinly spun around to face her. He looked to have been having eye sex looking at her up and down. She said a few words to him and he stood up and grabbed her like an animal attacking her lips with his own. Chuck felt he jaw clench and his hands curl into fists. He wanted to go over and murder the guy. After Chuck took a few deep breaths he thought back to the words Bart had told him over dinner.

"_So how are things going with Blair? I haven't seen her lately," Bart asked casually._

_Chuck looked away from his colourful plate of food. He didn't mention the part where he didn't tell her he loved her again in the hospital room. The subject of her was of limits in Chuck's mind. Chuck shrugged his shoulders._

"_Did she by any chance tell you anything?" Chuck had a feeling his father knew something before he did._

"_You could say that," Chuck really wanted to avoid this topic at all costs. Just the thought of her made his whole mood dampen._

"_Feel free to elaborate son," Bart said with a grin on his face._

_Chuck gave in. He might as well fess up to everything, "Well she told me she loved me and I didn't say it the hospital room after I woke up. It's not that I don't love her, I do it's just that I was kind of shocked in the moment and my lips were refusing to move."_

"_So you were scared," Bart said._

"_I wasn't scared," Chuck denied._

"_Son, were real men, we have trouble expressing our emotions. I had the same problem with your mother actually. But once you say it son you'll feel relived. At least I did." Bart replied._

"_This is Blair were talking about, she makes you work for her forgiveness, I bet it would take her at least a year to forgive me after all I've done."_

"_Don't be too sure on that son. That's the thing about love, no matter how much you put each other through you can always forgive each other and become stronger. If you can't you don't truly love that person."_

_Chuck took in his fathers advice. Bart hadn't had a wife in seventeen years, is his advice accurate?_

"_you've never been married until now for seventeen years-"_

"_Exactly son, I couldn't find anyone after your mother to fill her place. It would be an insult to her memory. There is only one person you can truly love in this world, and your mom was mine."_

"_Don't give up on Blair, Chuck. Things you work hard for the most tend to have the greatest rewards."_

_Chuck thought back to his best man speech he gave at Bart and Lily's wedding. In the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to. _

_Chuck came to a conclusion, "I have to go." Bart nodded with understanding. Chuck stood up and left the restaurant having new determination. Blair Waldorf is mine always has always will be._

So much for the pep talk. Chuck walked towards Blair fists still clenched. Blair turned her back on him and giggled with her minions and a clearly drunk Serena.

"Hey Chuck!" Serena said falling into him.

"Blair," Chuck seethed pulling the drunken Serena off him.

Blair turned around to face him, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you princess," Chuck smirked his ego not affected.

Blair's minions leaned in, "Alone!"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Fine," she said curtly.

Chuck and Blair stepped out of the club and walked further away from the building.

"What were you doing kissing that other guy?" Chuck's jelousy was unavoidable at this point. He held on to Blair's tiny wrists- something to grab on to.

"What's it to you? You're not my boyfriend!" Blair shot back.

"But were us-"

"What us Chuck? Last time I recalled there wasn't anything. Now if you'll excuse me my friends are waiting." Blair said trying to wiggle away from his strong grip.

Before she knew it Chuck pulled her in and kissed her. Her protests immediately faded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against the cold brick wall when she pulled away for air. Blair came out of her daze and shoved him away from her," Get off of me Bass!" Chuck smirked remaining unmoved.

"I swear if you don't let go me this very minute-"

" Waldorf its pointless threatening me for something you don't want to do," Chuck smirked.

"Meet me tomorrow morning for breakfast," Chuck proposed

"No way Basshole!"

I'll text you in the morning and you'll show up if want to hear what I have to say. Which I know you do." Chuck let go of her as she walked away from in and back into the club. It was a start.

* * *

Chuck never did text her the next morning. He didn't have the courage. He waited a week contemplating what to say, what to do and he still had nothing. He gave her space hoping it will help cool her down. Chuck stood outside his limo, on a chilly November morning. He had a bouquet of peonies in one hand and what felt like his heart in the other. He'd been waiting ten minutes now- ten minutes too late. Anybody who knows Blair would know that she was always punctual. He gazed up the street anticipating the arrival of his favorite brunette. Chuck finally spotted her coming and knew this was it. There was no room for mistakes. Not this time. Chuck stood up straight and couldn't help his Bass smirk escape him. Blair approached him, her curls framing her porcelain face. It was go time.

"Waldorf."

"Bass."

"How are you?" how are you? _How are you?_ Really? Chuck thought. He needed to come up with something better than that. Blair probably thought he was trying too hard.

"Never been better," Blair spoke with a low tone. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No I want to tell you something."

"It's too late Chuck," Blair said eyes focusing on the dull cement in denial.

"It's never too late-"

"Yes it is! You've put me through too much Chuck! You've put our sex life out in the open humiliating me! You've left me at the helipad leaving me to go to Tuscany alone-"

"That's ancient history-"

"Is it really Chuck? History always has a funny way of repeating itself. I don't want this cycle to continue anymore! You've hurt me too much and I'm stronger than that."

"I've stood by you when you were hurt, I confessed to you how I felt and you still turned me away. I thought I saw something different in you that explained why you do certain things. I guess I was wrong." Blair turned away keeping her head held high.

"Blair… Blair!" Blair whipped her head back to face Chuck for the final time.

"So you're going to give up on us?" Chuck stepped closer to her. This was not how it was suppose to turn out.

"Like you said the prize isn't worth it." Chuck felt an invisible punch hit his gut. Blair turned around the corner leaving Chuck standing alone. Cars passed by him as he still remained in his position. Alone.

* * *

Blair felt liberated. Elated. She'd finally told him everything she had felt and now there were no built up emotions anymore. Even though Blair felt her heart was damaged beyond repair she would get through it. The right way this time. She sat in her bedroom finishing her homework. Blair packed away her books and realized she had nothing to do. Blair picked up her cell phone dialing the one person she had left; her best friend.

"Hey B!" Serena's voice trilled over to the other line.

"Hey Serena, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. Just you and me. Just like old times."

"Sure B, what movie do you want to watch? Tiffany's or Roman Holiday?"

"Whatever you want, I'll see you in a few."

Ten minutes later Serena appeared, movie in hand. Blair had prepared snacks and everything was set up.

"So what did you pick?"

Serena showed her best friend the glistening dvd case, "When Harry Met Sally."

* * *

Chuck knew he failed. There was no other chances. He blew it. But what else was there for him to do? Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch, after the day he had he needed it. Chuck swished around the dark liquid, managing to keep all of the liquor inside, without spilling a drop. The scotch became still and no movement was evident.

Chuck heard someone knock on his door. He answered it to see his best friend, Nate Archibald.

"Hey how are you?"

"Alright."

"I heard about you and Blair." Chuck looked at him with a confused expression.

"Gossip Girl," Nate answered not needing to hear the question. Of course, Chuck thought.

"So are you going to do anything?" Nate asked.

"I've already tried. Multiple times. I blew it." Chuck said exasperated. He didn't need this reminder.

"Try again."

"I've already made enough of a fool of myself already Nathaniel."

"So, you've got nothing to lose," Nate reasoned.

"Come on I'll take you there, I want to see Serena anyway."

"I don't know about this, I mean-"Nate pushed Chuck out of his room much to his protests the whole way there.

* * *

The elevator chimed and they were finally at the Waldorf penthouse. Chuck could feel his adrenalin running and the sound of a movie playing in the background. Great sunshine Barbie was here too, Chuck thought.

Serena spotted them and said, "Someone's here," Serena said nudging Blair up.

"I wanna watch the movie Serena. You're in my way!"

Chuck started to turn back when Nate stopped him.

Serena paused the movie and Blair finally got up. She turned her head to say," Oh it's you." Silence filled the apartment when Serena broke it.

"Nate why don't we get some more cookies," Serena said nervously and the two blonds shuffled to the kitchen.

"I thought you got the message the first time." Blair said coldly standing from the couch.

Chuck walked towards her. He held her forearms making sure she had nowhere to go. Chuck felt the butterflies start to flutter happily at the touch of her.

"Let go of me Bass!"

"Look, I don't care about what has happened in the past. I don't want to spend time nitpicking at what we should have done. Now is what I care about and I care about you. And I know you care about me too. So I can't recite what's bad about you because there isn't anything wrong, not in my mind in the least. There are too many good things to say about you so I won't drone on about it. So all I want to say is-"

There was a clatter of sound of pots and pans falling to the ground.

"Shh! Nate I'm trying to listen! He's about to say it!" Chuck and Blair could hear Serena whisper.

"Umm anyways I just uhh…" Chuck could hear his heart thumping loudly and knew this was it. Chuck released his grip on Blair's arms.

"One second." He said to Blair. Blair's eyes quickly saddened and then in confusion as Chuck walked toward the kitchen door. Chuck quietly came close to the kitchen door. He could hear Nate say, "Has he said it yet?"

"No, if you could be quiet we might be able to hear!" Serena shot back.

Chuck twisted the knob and pushed the door forward knocking down Nate and Serena to the ground. The blondes yelped in pain.

"Chuck?" Nate asked.

"If you don't mind I would like some privacy." Chuck showed them the door to the pantry.

"Why are we in the pantry?" Nate asked. Chuck shut the door and locked it. Chuck shook his head, nosy best friends. Chuck walked back to the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse. Blair was standing exactly how he left her.

"Sorry I just thought it would be more personal if we didn't have an audience. Hopefully we won't have any more interruptions. Like I've wanted to tell you. umm…" Chuck Bass never stutters, but he has been finding he has been stuttering more often lately. "All the things I did, all the things I do is because I'm scared. I know to you there is nothing to be scared of but to me there is. And even though we've both tried to convince ourselves that there is nothing I think there always has been. Ever since that night at Victrola, things have changed, and as much as I've tried to deny it I've been falling for you this whole time." Chuck looked Blair in the eye, "I love you Blair."

There was a moment when Blair didn't respond and Chuck had never felt so terrified in his life, "It's about time," Blair huffed. Chuck felt relief just like his father said he'd feel. Chuck smiled and pulled her towards him and kissed her. It wasn't the regular kiss they would always share. It was pure, just like true love. And as long as it took for both of them to admit it, these two had something most people never have. They are there yin and yang, soul mates, best friends, but even when Chuck was close to being gone forever, they persevered. Even with the help of Nate, Bart and Serena for them to finally verbalize their feelings.

"How about I show you how much I love you?" Chuck proposed. Chuck kissed Blair full with passion.

"Of course Bass, we also have an audience to entertain," An evil smile curled up on Blair's face. Chuck returned the look and kissed her. Chuck lifted her tiny frame up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as they slowly made their way to the kitchen.

Chuck was wrong, actions do speak louder than words.

* * *

**A/N:So what did you think?I hope you guys liked the involvment of Nate and Serena getting them in the same room and interuptiong the almost moment. I know it was probably unexpected to involve Nate and Serena but they're the best friends! I hope it suprised you! ;) Anyway, the epilogue is next and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:Here is the Final Chapter! Thank you for everyone that has reviewed, alereted and favourited this story! At the beginning I didn't think I would get a single review and that no one would like it! You guys proved me wrong and thank you for reading this journey. My one last request to everyone that has or hasn't reviewed is to do so for the final time.**

Rating:** T** for Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or any of its characters

* * *

"I think my ears are bleeding!" Serena screeched at the top of her lungs. Nate and Serena had to endure two hours of listening to Chuck and Blair going at it.

"Thank god for I-pods," Nate replied calmly. His music could be heard through the pantry door it was that loud. Serena glared at him.

"This was your idea anyway," Nate shrugged.

"Yeah but I just wanted to see my best friend happy!" Serena exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Nate and Serena heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Chuck appeared at the doorway a giant smirk across his face.

"Thank god!" Serena praised while racing out of the pantry while Nate strolled out ear buds still in his ears.

"Enjoyed the show didn't ya sis?" Chuck smirked.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Not even close. Nate lets go before we have to endure anything else." Serena grabbed Nate's arm and were quickly out of site.

Blair came up behind Chuck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chuck turned around and bent down to kiss Blair. Blair moaned softly and the two separated for air. Chuck and Blair smiled like idiots in love, which they were now that they finally admitted it. Chuck felt relief. His father was right; everything seemed to have fallen into place. If Chuck would have known this is how it would feel like after he said those three little words, than he would have said them ages ago.

Chuck scooped Blair up bridal style and carried her to her room. Blair giggled on the way up the stairs at his gesture. once in her bedroom, he hovered over her on her blue bedspread and tucked away her luscious brown curls from her face and said, "No regrets?"

"None," Blair replied the smile on her face unable to go away.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Chuck was up early for his standards. 9 o clock to be exact. For some reason his father wanted him to get up at the crack of dawn to go to a park. A park? Did he think he was five again? Chuck thought. Chuck found his father dressed down in jeans and a blue sweater. Chuck had never seen him dress so casually-ever. He had told Chuck to dress casual- not business casual. Chuck wore his only pair of jeans and a sweater feeling odd. He wasn't used to dressing so casually. He had to admit it wasn't so bad. Chuck approached Bart whose back was facing him.

"Dad, what are we doing here?" Chuck asked.

Bart spun around revealing two baseball gloves and a ball in his wrinkled hands.

"I promised didn't I?"

Chuck thought back to what he was talking about. Too many drinks and drugs have killed too many brain cells to remember. Finally it dawned on him. When he was seven years old and younger he would always ask Bart to do things with him and spend time with him. He always was too busy and by the time Chuck was eight he had given up.

"When I was seven," Chuck replied.

"Better late than never," Bart handed a glove to Chuck," besides, you have to tell me all the other things I promised. Whatever games you wanted to play, sports, I will beat you at everything."

"I highly doubt that," Chuck said, a competitive edge apparet on the both of the Bass's faces. Chuck drilled the ball to Bart and watched him catch it with ease," I never lose,"Chuck said.

"Well there's firsts for everything," Bart replied.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Chuck hurry up we're going to be late!" Honestly that man takes longer to get ready than she does, Blair sighed impatiently. Chuck finally appeared out of their bedroom.

"Sorry, _honey _but if you didn't keep me so distracted all afternoon than we wouldn't be rushing." Chuck saw Blair cringed at the pet name.

Chuck took Blair into his arms and smirked, "Blair Bass, that just rolls of the tongue now doesn't it?"

Blair smiled and kissed him passionately in agreement and Chuck flashed back at the memory as to how this happened.

_Blair stood at Chuck's side at his 22 birthday, just last April. Blair threw him a party at Victrola. Chuck had a feeling that she always felt like he never got anything for his birthday and decided for the past few years of them being together that he needed it. But tonight Chuck was anxious. Chuck gazed in Bart's direction and noticed he was at his party chatting up a few board members. Bart had given half the company to him and now both Bass men co-owned Bass Industries. To Chuck it was a dream come true. He never thought in a million years that Bart would accept him and they would be working together. Never. But things have changed ever since the twin tower collapse. To many it provided devastation but to him it was a blessing. None of this would have ever happened and Chuck guaranteed himself that he would be alone and miserable right now._

_Chuck already had Eleanor, Cyrus, Roman and Harold's blessing for Blair's hand in marriage. It was surprisingly easy considering that he had double the amount of people to please then the normal man has._

_It was getting late and most people started to fill out of Victrola. Chuck came up behind Blair and snaked his arm around her tiny waist._

"_Ready to continue the party elsewhere?" Chuck whispered huskily in her dainty ear. Chuck didn't want to ask in front of over a hundred people. He couldn't risk the embarrassment of being rejected in front of so many people. His ego couldn't handle it._

_Chuck bid his goodbye to the remaining guests and came up to his father._

"_Don't forget we have a brunch board meeting at eleven tomorrow. Don't forget."_

_Chuck nodded and turned to leave when Bart called," Chuck?"_

_Chuck looked back at his father when he said," Good luck."_

"_Thanks I'm going to need it."_

"_Nonsense it'll be fine. Go on your lady is waiting." Chuck grinned at his father and exited the nightclub to be graced with mild spring air. He opened the door to his limo for Blair and got in himself. He told his driver where to go and turned his attention to Blair._

_Blair inched closed to Chuck, "Have I ever told you how much I love limos?"_

"_How could I forget," Chuck replied. That's were it all started .That first kiss, ignited a fire that has only grown- it never distinguished. Chuck thought it was fitting if he proposed to her where they first met._

_Blair cupped Chuck's cheeks and leaned in to him for a kiss. Chuck reached up and pulled her tiny wrists off and ended the kiss. Blair sat there confused._

"_Not now. I have to ask you something."_

"_Oh," Blair replied._

"_I know our relationship started off rocky. How we denied our feelings forever because we didn't know what people would say. We weren't supposed to be together. But I fell in love with you Blair. I love you. You showed me how to love, how to be loved and removed my mask permanently and I removed yours. So," Chuck untangled Blair from his lap, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Chuck got down on one knee, on the limo floor and fumbled for the tiny box and revealed its content, "Will you marry me?"_

_Chuck braced himself for her response. Blair sat there shocked. A lovesick smile appeared on her porcelain face and she finally replied, "HELL YES!" _

_Chuck felt relived and slid the rock on her finger chuckling at her response. Blair practically jumped on him, pushing him back so his back was on the limo floor and she was on top of him. Blair started grabbing at his hair and kissing him all over. She removed his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his dress shirt._

"_Waldorf-wait soon to be Mrs. Bass,"Chuck mused._

"_Well fiancé I don't think there's much to say after that," Blair said in between kisses._

"_Nope, it must be the atmosphere of limos," Chuck smirked._

_Blair responded stripping off her clothing from her body at an excruciatingly slow pace. Chuck watched with appreatiation in his eyes, in knowing that was all his._

_Chuck shifted so now he was on top of Blair and in control._

_Blair looked into his eyes with seriousness, "I love you Chuck, always have, always will." _

_This had to be Chuck's favourite birthday ever._

Chuck smiled at the memory. He never did make it to the brunch board meeting the next day. Bart wasn't mad however he covered for him.

_Chuck strolled in to his dad's office at 2: oo in the afternoon getting ready to apologize profusely. What could he say? Blair was feisty last night, all night._

"_Dad I'm sorry I missed the meeting-"_

"_Its fine Chuck-"_

"_But you said-"_

_Bart put up his hand to silence Chuck and spoke," I explained it to the board members and covered for you." Bart stood, "So how did it go?"_

"_She said yes, "Chuck said with pride and hapiness._

"_Congratulations son," Bart hugged Chuck, "Wow I'm going to have a daughter- in-law. That makes me feel old," Bart chuckled._

Chuck could honestly say that that day had been one of the best days of his life. Between his dad and Blair, things had finally fallen into place.

There was a dinner party at the Waldorf penthouse to celebrate the business deal Bart and Eleanor agreed to. Chuck and Blair entered the penthouse hand in hand being greeted by Eleanor, the van der Woodsens, and Bart.

"Come in dinner is ready, "Eleanor announced. Everyone filed into the grand dining room when Chuck noticed something. He felt the sense of Déjà vu . The dining room was decorated in a theme of silver and blue- just like his mom showed him. Cyrus slid out the chair for Eleanor to sit at the head of the table. Chuck held out a chair for Blair and sat beside her- The same spot in that future flashback, dream, hallucination- whatever it was. Bart sat across from him and the Van Der Woodsens sat in all the other available seats. Dorota served the food; fillet minion, asparagus and roasted potatoes. Light conversation filled the large room and Chuck listened. Blair showed off her engagement for the millionth time to Serena who squealed happily in delight.

"Chuck will accompany me on a business trip to Tokyo next week," Bart bragged to Eleanor and looked Chuck's way. Chuck was having a stroke at this point, so he really did see his mom! He was certain now how else would he have seen the future?

"I was just thinking of having the wedding at a cathedral, for a more classic feel," Chuck heard Eleanor say. Chuck personally didn't care where they eloped, whatever Blair wanted. All he had to do was show up. He heard many guys tell him- happy wife, happy life. With Blair, Chuck could agree with that.

Desert was being served and Chuck looked at the outside the double doors. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw near the pillar a beautiful female older version of himself look at him directly in the eye and give him a wink. Chuck blinked a couple of times and kept his eyes closed for a couple of seconds. He opened his eyes to see no one standing there. Suddenly it dawned on him. How could he have been so stupid? His mom gave her own life so he could live. Chuck knew he had a choice to keep fighting and survive or just give up. There was no choice for Evelyn. It was either him or her that had to die. Chuck couldn't imagine not having a life. He wouldn't be here for Blair. Or Nate, even Serena for that matter. And Bart. Sure it may have seemed that he hated him all those years but he felt remorse that he let Evelyn chose what to do, and lost the love of his life. Chuck couldn't imagine living a life without Blair in it.

So it was a dream- a very realistic one in fact. It must have been a message from his mom to fix things with Blair. He suddenly had a new appreaciation for his decesased mother and knew he would need to visit her grave soon. Chuck never had the courage to do so and now that he professed his love to Blair, was now getting married to her, and got the approval for Bart Bass; he could do anything at this rate.

"Everything okay?" Blair asked with concern slipping her hand in his, disturbing Chucks thought. Chuck nodded his head.

"Yes," he replied with honesty.

"It's just you look like you saw a ghost," Blair replied.

"Would you believe me if it were true?"

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks again for reading my story! I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you thought of it overall. Also, I hope you have a Merry Christmas or Hannakah whatever you celebrate, and see you in the New Year! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
